


Fluid Parameters

by jessalae



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just take good care of her, yeah? Clean her up when you’re done, that kind of thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "washing/cleaning" square on my round five kink_bingo card. This is a sequel to "Likelihoods and Improbabilities," but can be read as a standalone; the only thing that might be useful to know from the previous fic is that Altlivia is in a long-term relationship with Frank, and is also sleeping with Alt!Astrid.

Formalizing the boundaries of an open relationship is an entirely new kind of calculation for Astrid. Certain aspects of the process prove to be challenging — initially, Frank is providing all his input via an unreliable satellite phone connection. Agent Dunham — Olivia, now — has to reserve the conference room under false pretenses so that they can use the division’s more sophisticated long-range communication systems. 

Once Frank returns from his trip, however, the negotiations go much more smoothly, especially after Astrid loads all their schedules into her workstation and directs the computer to find times when meeting face-to-face would be feasible. Based on the output, she and Frank end up meeting for lunch one Thursday afternoon, discussing the parameters of Astrid's involvement with Olivia over sandwiches.

“Whatever you two want to do, I don’t mind at all,” Frank says. “I know what Olivia feels for me -- but I’m not always around to give her what she needs. I should be thanking you, really, for stepping in.”

“That seems like an odd sentiment,” Astrid says. “In a significant percentage of cases, a man in your position would be angry.”

“Yeah, well, any man who’s dating Olivia has to learn to adapt, or get dumped fast.” Frank smiles and reaches over the table to clap Astrid on the shoulder. “You two have fun, and I have no problem with it.”

“I’m glad that you have learned to adapt so well,” Astrid says, nodding.

Frank laughs. “Just take good care of her, yeah? Clean her up when you’re done, that kind of thing.”

The tone of his voice tells Astrid that he’s joking, but overly literal interpretations of humor are often more enjoyable than the original joke. She smiles, more to herself than for him, and begins a mental countdown to her next planned rendezvous with Olivia.

***

Olivia’s alarm goes off at 7:00 AM every morning. This morning, like most mornings, Olivia slaps lazily at the snooze button and rolls back over, burying her face in her pillow. Astrid sits up, blinks the fatigue out of her eyes, and slides out from under the covers. Her clothes from yesterday are strewn around the room, and she quietly collects them into a pile before heading for the bathroom.

She steps into the shower as soon as the water is lukewarm, rolling her neck and stretching her arms to get her muscles moving. The spray gradually heats against her skin until it's the perfect temperature, steam curling up towards the ceiling. Astrid sighs contentedly. The snooze function on Olivia’s alarm clock has a six-minute delay, so she shouldn’t have long to wait.

Right on schedule, the glass door clicks open and Olivia slips in, stepping behind Astrid to catch the fragments of spray not blocked by her body. Astrid shifts so they're face-to-face, sharing the stream of water mostly equally.

"Morning," Olivia says, smiling sleepily. She leans in and kisses Astrid, a lingering touch. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept well." Olivia's body is as warmly comforting as the water, muscles relaxed and arms looped casually around Astrid's waist. Astrid leans forward to rest her head on Olivia’s shoulder — Astrid is already fully awake, but Olivia loves this slow, gentle contact in the mornings, and Astrid is growing to enjoy it immensely.

"All recovered from last night?" Olivia's hands slip lower, sliding down Astrid's thighs.

Astrid smiles, knowing full well what that question actually means. “I have more than enough energy to have sex again, if that's what you're asking.”

Olivia ducks her head to find Astrid’s mouth and kisses her again, more thoroughly. Astrid cups Olivia's breasts, thumbing her nipples until they peak, then presses Olivia back against the wall of the shower. Olivia shrieks when her skin hits the tiles, freezing cold in comparison to the water cascading over them, and squeezes Astrid's ass in retaliation.

Astrid reaches for a washcloth, wets it, and adds a dollop of Olivia’s favorite strawberry-scented body wash, rubbing until her hands are full of thick white suds. She starts at Olivia’s shoulders, rubbing in circles of increasing size over the nape of her neck, her upper back, all the way down to her waist. All the while Olivia is kissing Astrid breathless, teasing her nipples with both hands. Astrid adds more body wash, gathering a double handful of suds, and smoothes the bubbles around Olivia’s waist and up her chest. When her hands reach Olivia’s face, she cups Olivia’s cheeks, leaving splotches of foam on her face. Olivia splutters a bit and breaks the kiss, laughing.

“Wanna wash my hair?” she asks.

“If you’d like me to,” Astrid says, and Olivia pants through a smile and carefully gets down on her knees. Astrid turns, angling her body so the spray won't hit Olivia directly in the face.

“You know, as long as I’m down here…” Olivia says pointedly. She pushes a tendril of wet hair away from her mouth and licks her lips sloppily. Astrid’s breath catches slightly in her throat.

“Go ahead,” she says, putting on her giving-orders-in-bed voice. “But I don’t want to be late for work, so make it good.”

Olivia laughs under her breath and kisses Astrid's hipbone as Astrid coats her fingers with Olivia’s shampoo. She runs her hands through Olivia's hair until she can get a good grip, tugging Olivia's face down into position. Olivia licks open-mouthed up to Astrid's clit, flicks the tip of her tongue a few times, looks smug when Astrid gasps and slides her legs further apart. Then she grabs the backs of Astrid's thighs and dives right in.

Astrid loosens her grip on Olivia's hair and runs her fingers through it all the way to the ends, carefully working out each tangle she encounters. By the time she’s done, Olivia’s hair slides smoothly through her stroking fingers, and Olivia’s tongue has found a winning rhythm, alternating sucking with quick, firm strokes. Astrid squirts some more shampoo into her hands and splays them out to massage Olivia’s scalp.

“That’s it,” Astrid murmurs, just loud enough to be heard about the hiss of the shower. “Just like that. I don’t think you even realize how much of a paradox you are, you know? It’s difficult to reconcile how most of you be so clean while your mouth is still so fucking dirty—“ Olivia makes a pleased noise and picks up her pace, and Astrid tightens her fingers in Olivia's hair again, partially to keep her balance.

"Turn," she says when she’s caught her breath enough to speak. "I need to rinse your hair." Olivia slides over, putting her back to the shower spray, and as soon as Astrid steps into position in front of her she's back at it, tongue sliding between Astrid's inner labia and then further down. Astrid rinses the shampoo out of Olivia's hair, cupping her hand over Olivia’s forehead to keep the water out of her eyes. The spray is hot on Astrid's breasts, her stomach, her legs, everywhere but the area Olivia's head is covering, and the contrast of sensations — the mild sting of the shower versus the smooth slickness of Olivia tongue-fucking her, working her clit with two wet fingers — makes Astrid moan, the sound loud enough to echo a little on the tiles. One of her hands grabs the towel rack for support; the other rests on Olivia's head, fingers just threaded through Olivia's hair.

“You’re all rinsed off,” she says. “We’re just waiting on you, now, so finish it up—“ and Olivia does, pressing just right with tongue and fingers to send Astrid over the edge. Astrid’s whole body shakes, her skin flushed under the pounding water. Olivia tongues Astrid through her last shudders, then leans back and turns her head to let the spray rinse off her chin. Astrid gives her a hand up and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Your turn,” Olivia murmurs against the corner of Astrid's mouth.

“Yes,” Astrid agrees breathlessly. “Let’s get me cleaned up.” She presses her conditioner and a wide-toothed comb into Olivia’s hands and sinks to her knees.

They are, in fact, late for work.


End file.
